True Loyalty
by THe Storm Bringer
Summary: Neal finally proves his loyalty to Peter Chapter one A hit man Logan Foxx is hired to kill Peter to stop him from discovering philip Kramer's secrets
1. Chapter 1

Phillip Kramer had gotten his friend to turn on Neal completely. But now to hear that out of nowhere the charming handsome con recieved compassionate release from Stone Hill, He threw his coffee mug at the far wall of his DC Office. Caffrey was to be picked up and sold to a very important customer Nathan Schabvey! But this loss was not the half of it! Schabvey had lost his entire stable of forgers and thieves to a special strike force when the shipper Steven Forester, was arrested in Houston and his Former C.I. was among the fortunate rescues. Cordell Walker had led that task force. Losses kept mounting. Another shipper, Kiogi Hammata and his ship the Black dragon, was captured in New York Harbor of all places with a ship load of stolen art, jewels, Silver and Gold. The now embittered Peter Burke, was still tearing down his former mentor's criminal empire, and had two new agents. Both from Dallas Pat Riley and Kim Sheridan to help him Riley had two good reasons to go after The director of DC Art crimes, and first she had family honor to settle second she had personal honor to settle. She was allied to Trent Malloy,who worked for Franklin Denver's special investigations division. The resulting losses had forced him to out one of his secret stashes. Burke found out about this as well, billions in gold and silver was lost! Kramer paced his dark DC office.  
>his team sat outside and cringed at the rage that they heard as Kramer heard from those set over his stashes. He was furious at the people who did it, and they all worked for Franklin Denver, a multi-billionare who's money came from confections, and other private research and international interests. As well as medical research into doing more than just treating symptoms. then there were those who worked in his private investigations firm. Denver was into helping good cops beat bad ones and the man had been after him forever. He feared that with Caffrey, in Denver's hands the man would get his freedom there was no stopping that now. Kramer's buyer would not get his new forger and had to stop the raging team that threatened everything. "ANNIE! get me LOGAN FOXX, on the phone." Kramer demanded. He was going to have to kill Peter. after all he had tried to do to get Burke to join his team, become part of the profiting side of the job they did. Burke chose to remain Loyal to Reese Hughes. The man who gave him the most dangerous team since Walker and Trivett. The Two Texas Rangers who were more than a match for his team Riley and Sheridan Burke would try to see Caffrey again When he did Foxx was the end of him. The hit man was the best on Earth for a reason he saved empires like this one. Kramer's cell phone rang, it was Foxx.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2taking the Bullet

Logan was set up across the expanse of green that was the small fingerling end of Central park. He waited here for days watching Caffrey's old apartment.

June had the place cleaned up with surprisingly enough the help of the two rangers. Finnally Caffrey himself was brought home.

Neal, looked at the room and sighed it felt good to be home to be free. He was grateful to Pat for It was she who was instrumental in getting the treasure back from Mozzie,

she had taken quite a hit to obtain it then she helped them and personally gift wrapped Keller helped save Elizabeth.

Neal couldn't understand what had happened to Peter. When he arrested Neal and sent him to Stone Hill, it was clear that The man had gone rabid, and Pat had agreed to help him,

and to watch over his friend. Without that help Neal would have quickly died in that place, and Peter Burke, in his current state of mind wouldn't have cared at all.

Outside and his team were quietly waiting in the van three blocks over. Peter growled at the sound of Neal's voice.

He was completely enraged that this bleeding heart Franklin Denver had won Neal's release, nursed the man back to health, and set him free.

Diana Berigan and the rest of the harvard crew, had watched Peter fall into a deepening madness this was operation was not sanctioned by the bureau.

And the team was discussing the problem. Hughes suspected some sort of tampering but Riley finally proved it.

Foxx listened to the FBI agents chattter and found out Burke was going to wait and then move on Neal after dark

when he could easily position his men. Foxx had time, he began cleaning his weapon checking the wind and making preparations to secure and transport Neal Caffrey.

Just as Kramer had asked. Don't risk any harm comming to Caffrey he's worth a lot of money to me but only if he's alive,Just get Burke!" Kramer ordered.

Kramer hadn't counted on the New comers Riley and Sheridan. Nor Neal himself Peter's madness, was about to recieve a shock treatment that would jolt him to his core. Foxx was about to get a wake up call himself.

Finally Darkness settled over the city the team reluctantly moved into position. Then came a signal All but Riley, Berigan and Jones just left.

Hughes had called every one but those few, back to head quarters. Foxx sighed. "Good not enough team to cover the scene." He thought.

Neal stood looking out across the tree tops. Something, was out there. He could feel it and yet he stood calmly looking out at the city.

Peter knocked on the door June greeted him as kindly as always. Across the Park Foxx turned out the lights in the apartment he was set up in, and began to ready himself for the kill He waited seeing Neal standing there looking right at him a slight smile on the Man's face that was creeping him out.

"There's no way you can see me Caffrey, Not a chance."  
>Foxx said Neal's response was more than creepy He Just Smiled tilting his head in a mimicking of a dog listening to the sounds around him.<p>

Foxx saw the door open and Peter alone entered the room Neal didn't turn around he just stood waited watching the two men waiting for his shot.

But Neal too was waiting Burke stood there waiting for Neal to make a move.

"I'm not going to run from you Peter. I know why you're here and I'm sure you want to send me Back to Stone Hill.

But I was legally released and I've done nothing to deserve going back."  
>Burke stalked him slowly. "Compassionate release is supposed to be for the terminally ill." Burke said.<p>

"I'm sure once you are proven healthy the same judge who released you will send you back!" Burke began Neal sighed and turned to face him.

"So you aren't going to let me be free and live in peace." He said sadly. "Then there really is nothing left for me." The other replied.

Peter stopped. He didn't see the small blip of the laser site on his chest, But Neal had "Sara was right to leave me after all even those who live among the clouds are not immortal." He said

as he prepared himself for the pain and ending he knew was coming.

Peter was surprised as he cuffed Neal the man didn't resist. From somewhere a sharp retort

Neal shoved hard against Peter's chest Burke saw the calm in Neal's eyes as he sank to the floor.

His mind was in shock as a deep red stain spread across Neal's chest.

The simple white shirt turned crimson as Caffrey coughed then gasped for breath. Across the park. Logan Foxx looked through his scope in horror as Caffrey fell to the floor.

He didn't have time for a second shot. He fled the scene and made sure the gun was destroyed.

Taking it to his hide out at a steel mill and dropping it into a foundry smelter where is was slagged.

Kramer had lost his Prize Caffrey had seen him after all. The rest of the evening was a blur to Neal he tried to drift away twice in the operating room was was pulled back each time.

Doctors, nurses and friends came and went. peter sat out in the w"Nelaiting room when Kramer joined him. "what Happened?" he asked Peter looked at him in surprise. "Neal just saved my life" Burke replied.


	3. Chapter 3 Recovery

Neal was so still and pale laying in the hospital bed a respirator pushed oxygen into his lungs. Burke couldn't see any way that Neal would completely recover. Diana and Clinton were keeping him up to date on the latest news on the case. Reese Hughes, had been there Elizabeth sat with him every night. and Peter talked to her suddenly he came face to face with a hideous fact, He had wanted revenge on Neal for events that were indeed beyond Caffrey's control. The man in the hospital bed had earned the respect of the entire team. Pat and Kim had studied the files from the Adler case to the day Keller Kidnapped Elizabeth. "Why did you send him back." Elizabeth asked. Peter looked at her the realization of his anger and a need for revenge, This had forced the FBI agent to rethink his current actions. Neal had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had chosen not to run because he wanted to be there. And his words kept ringing through Peter's memory He found himself sitting there. "Neal, I'm sorry I'm so sorry that you had to go so far. Thank you for saving my life." He thought as he sat there. To his mind there's nothing but him and the man in the bed. Everything ran through his mind he heard every conversation over and over Kramer had been the one who had tried to convince Peter to send Neal back to prison he was trying to prepare Burke for it. "What if it hadn't worked what else might Kramer have tried? It was clear from what Had happened in Neal's apartment that Kramer had sent a hit man but not for Neal." Peter knew that much his Mentor had tried to kill him. Pat and Kim came in Sheridan was there to take a shift, Peter was glad to go home. "I'll call you if he wakes up. Sheridan said. Pat walked Peter out to his car and rode home with him. She was quiet as usual on the trip back to the Burkes home. Elizabeth took Peter upstairs. The man slept. well into the night he ate then slept again. He came down the next morning. ate and then sat with his wife and dog Pat was quietly sitting with a book. Peter didn't want to think about this case any more. Kramer had been lying low. Peter's cell phone rang. It was Diana. "Boss we found the hitman." She said. "He's dead. But he left us some interesting information. "Berigan said "I've got a name on him James Cole Jr AKA Logan Foxx. He was touted as the man who never missed seems Neal ruined his reputation." This information made Peter sigh with relief. At least that sniper wasn't still out there."Thank you Diana." He said. "You're Welcome boss." She said. Pat looked at him her ice blue eyes gleamed. Elizabeth was setting the table for dinner She was too quiet. "You both need a break." Pat said. Peter looked at her. "What?" THey both said. "When this case is over we'll take a vacation." Peter said. "O.k. How about therapy?"Pat said "You both have a lot locked up inside The door bell rang and Pat answered the door. Palmer Valentine walked into the house. Franklin Denver's team was already watching over the Burkes. Pat greeted her friend. "Thanks for coming Palmer." She said. Peter, looked up at the dark haired woman, Like Riley she was lean tall and very tan. her dark eyes glinted with a light that made The Burkes comfortable right away. "Pat tells me there's been a lot of Tramma, Recently here. This gave them an opening, and Palmer proved to be a great listener the Burkes opened up to her. Peter told her everything he had felt since the adler case. an hour later both of them had vented a great deal Pat smiled as she emerged from the kitchen it was then Peter noticed the pleasant aroma from this oil warmer. He tilted his head. When had she done that?" Peter thought. She looked at the couple. a smile on her face. She had made some sort of Herbal Tea it was sweet, and soothing Palmer nodded. Neither had slept better. The next day Peter got the Call, He had hoped for... "Neal is off the respirator He came to a few minutes ago he's in and out, but the doctors think he's going to pull through."Jones said. "Thank's Jones. We'll be there in a few."  
>Peter replied. Elizabeth looked at him. "Neal's going to make it." He told her.<br>Elizabeth sighed. Then she saw some thing in Peter's eyes I went there to arrest Neal, without any real cause. He just stood there he didn't even have to look to know who it was or why I was there. This gave El an opening. Can you blame him? I think Pat there has opened my eyes to a lot that went on that you missed. Hell we all missed it. you wanted him to be guilty, When you first accused him of taking the treasure When it was Mozzie. He stole Neal's canvases, put Neal in the middle knowing you'd suspect only one man, Peter. Neal gave up When he saw that paper work. Some thing inside him told him that no matter how he tried you'd never believe him never help him. So he just quit trying. Yet he stayed here knowing that you hated him, That he would not be freed ever. I know when he found out about where he was being sent. I saw him at Sara's He gave up that Raphael she was after him for. He was making final arrangements, and saying good bye. He went to all the places that had happy memories for him. He stayed when all hope was gone, Because he Promised you he wouldn't run. He did the only thing he could He endured! I can only imagine the day you walked away from him at Stone Hill, When that door closed. How much more pain he felt. Did you even look back just once as you walked away? " She asked Peter looked at her. He remembered he hadn't looked back. He felt satisfaction his wife's kidnapping all the lies it was all getting paid for in full. He also remembered the day he went back to try to stop Neal's release, the day Pat stood between him and a retreating medical team From Denver International that took Neal to a safe place, and saved his life It was because of that compassionate release, that Neal was alive to take that bullet for him. Peter sighed. He looked at her. He sank to the couch she looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Phillip Kramer sat there in his office Melissa Mathews sat uncomfortably aware of the scruitiny that the rest of this strictly Male team was giving her. Kramer knew his plans for Caffrey were blown well before the day Neal took that bullet for Peter. The slavery ring that had for three decades been his team's biggest money maker was being taken down thanks to two unlikely opponents Pat Riley and Kim Sheridan. He looked at the files and then at Mellissa " These two are old friends of yours?" He asked she nodded We met at a horse show it was not hard to see that Pat Riley is Codell Walker's Niece, and she was already considered to be a Texas Ranger by B company they treated her as if she already wore a ranger's star, she was by the time she went to the academy one of the best of her class. She had fifteen years experience on the rest of the Cadry.  
>"Walker took her as his apprentice. Well now that's interesting." Then he compares her picture and Caffrey's well this is even more interesting She also bears a very strong resemblence to Neal Caffrey. walker is related on the mother's side while Pat to Caffrey through her father's side Must make for an intreresting Family reunion." He said. Mellisa looked at him. unaware that she had just betrayed her friends she was dismissed and sent out of the office. "Find out more on Rangers Riley and Sheridan." He dismisses the rest of his team. He made a phone call. On a burner phone he had in his desk. " I need to talk to St Crispin. He waited. "We may have found a possible Acroyali, maybe the one who's going to take down the beast." He said. "It appears to be a she. and what's really surprizing is we all missed it because she was left to run wild in the middle of nowhere when we went looking for the child. Chris wasn't who I thought he was when I framed him. He had all the signs, as did Caffrey." He told somone on the other end. "How could we have missed this The Druid couldn't have been more Clear they would come from the darkness into the light. They would be both villian and hero." The voice on the other end of the phone said. "The old druid may have been right after all Both Riley and Caffrey are of the Princes of Breffeny." Kramer said. "The whole network is in danger Maybe even the one himself!" said the unknown person on the other end of the line. "So Caffrey is an Acroyali But there is yet another that grew up hidden!"<br>"The council will deal with you later." The voice said. Kramer hung up he had probably just ended his own Life just as Logan Foxx had when he shot Caffrey. That was a lot of money lost the handsome forger and thief could have made a tidy retirement. But that money was lost the White Collar Division would protect him now more than ever he had proven his loyalty to his handler beyond any doubt. If Caffrey survived there was no way Peter would turn on him again.

Neal was sitting up in bed trying to eat the oatmeal in front of him but he kept looking at the door of his hospital room. Finally he pushed the tray aside and grimaced as the bullet wound protested the movement. Peter finally arrived and looked at Neal's expression. "Good Morning Neal." Peter began. "Good Morning Peter." Neal greeted. "How are you feeling?" The FBi agent asked Neal smiled. "Moz told me it hurts, He's right about that," Neal quipped Peter smiled, Then turned serious. "I was a complete jerk." He began " Yeah but considering everything that's happened I think I would have acted the same way." Neal told him. "We were both hurting, I was caught between my friends and the law. If I could have turned in the Treasure without sending Moz to prison I wouldn't have hesitated. When it came to where I wanted to be I chose you and my life here." Neal said. When it came to saving myself or saving my friend I chose my friend. Because I figured I had thrown away my life, I was ready for the end, I get brought back and you came after me again. I saw that blip, and thought at least by saving you I wouldn't be wasting what little was left of me." He said. Peter nodded. "So you chose me again." He surmized as Neal shifted himself to a more comfortable position. " I'm sorry I was..." Peter began. Neal interupted him.  
>"If I hadn't hesitated, If I had called you, as soon as I was sure Moz had the treasure What would have happened?" Peter stared at Neal. "Yeah, We both know where that would have gone." Neal said. "When you accused Me, Outside the Ware house, I knew I was done." Neal told him. " There was no way to convince you other wise." He said. Then he paused. taking a breath " By giving up I did throw everything away. If I had fought it when you first accused me." Neal paused. "So I'm just as big a jerk as you are." Neal said. Peter sighed. "So where does that Leave us?" This made both men stop and think Neal was legally a free Man. Peter was an FBI agent who had been acting rabid. Neal sighed. " I think we are both needing time to heal Peter everything that happened hurt us and every one around us. I know I need time to think and recover. Maybe you should take some time to heal and think." Neal said. Burke nodded. "Where are you going to go?" Peter asked him. "Pat still owns Eagle's Nest She has loaned me the Ranch for a while." He replied. Both were quiet for a long time. Neal Finally spoke "How's Elizabeth?" He asked Peter sighed."Fine she went to visit her sister. She told me off before she left she was right. Peter said Neal sighed "It's going to be o.k. Peter." He said. Just then Agent Rowe showed up. "Agent Burke Mr. Caffrey We meet again gentle men." He said." Melissa Mathews stepped into the room. "Neal" she greeted smiling. "Did I hear you say Texas Ranger Pat Riley loaned you the keys to Eagle's Nest?" Rowe asked. "Yeah why?" Neal asked . "Well, we believe that the attack on you at your CI's apartment wasn't random. And there's no better safe house in the country. DOJ has used that location many times. you both are under protective custody." Rowe said. "Agent Burke Your computer was used to send E-mails to a known slaver Steven Foster But considering the timing and the fact that There was no way you could have even been able to write your own name. Well there's just no way that you sent those E-mails. Some one on your team is a traitor. and they used the events that have occured with mathew Keller to try to frame you both so that Neal there could be taken and sold to the highest bidder, and You Peter wouldn't have been able the help him. For get just being fired these people were out to lock you up or kill you!" Neal you are a witness to The attack on Agent Burke." Rowe said. Neal sighed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 regrets

It was odd sitting up there on that hill looking down on the world that someone had built with sweat and hard work and knowing that Though it was dsomeone else's political moves that brought you there You were going to have to face the two warriors who lived there and Serve them with a sentorial order that was going to force them to give up everything they had earned. Peter Burke dreaded this meeting. This Particular situation was not of his making. Pat was Not at all what he had expected She looked Just like Neal, only her Ice blue eyes and sunbleached silver hair was different, That and the lean tall form that moved with cat like grace This Woman was every bit a Warrior. If there and been amazons Pat would be one.  
>Then there was her home it was not overly luxurious but it was comfortable. She didn't expect perfect coffee, to be made by technology but rather used an old fashioned stove top perculator. It's porcelian exterior a perceftly Clean and bright UT orange. This was something that was a stark contrast to her War room just a level below. She didn't have Neal's lust for the good life because to her that's what she already had. She rode, rock hounded, and made some of the most wonderful looking jewelry. interpreting her favorite Fictional cultures, and it was the best He had ever seen. In fact this kid had a definite future after law enforcement. paintings were her own work showing that though she had the skills to be one of the great forgers, She prefered to show her own world. "All of Neal's skills as they should have been." Peter thought. Pat Riley would Do her own work Rather than copy some one elses. Peter looked at another wall here were her Champions. Ten horses ten THJA state Titles. This made him smile the Ranger was into her sport and That had surprized him. Seeing Pat in a chase taking after her target she actually used the terrain Fearlessly. He sighed as he Remembered the Fire in her eyes as she dragged the man back. Another wall Photos of her Ranger family as it had been. Walker, Trivet, Cahill, Parker, Cook and Gage. This was the life of someone who was happy. And as it was now Buzz, Pat's own criminal asset during the Chairman case, Buzz had been a hacker who was instrumental to taking down the Callier and saving Many lives including his. She now had a job with Denver International. <div> 


	6. Chapter 6

Peter and Neal, were sitting in the Living room of Eagle's Nest.

"This is really some place." Neal said. Immagining the work and long hours that had put in to the building of her home.

"She and her friends, built this place out of the local granite and woods that they had to remove to build here, Not a lot of People would think to use what was already there. It's really Impressive," He paused

looking out at the fields below where the barn and horses including Pat's own Red Dun Stallion Skip grazed.

"But why up on top of an Artificial hill?" Peter asked.

Neal sighed. There's a lot of Family issues. if you read Pat's Bio you'd know about all that.

Peter nodded. " So the levels we aren't allowed into are What safe rooms and storage facilities for equipment?"

"That's exactly what it is Peter." Neal relpied.

"Tactical and physical support facilities, for those unusual situations."

Both men were avoiding the much needed conversation that they had begun While Neal was in the hospital.

Peter could see the bandage that was covering the still

healing wound in His friend's chest,

through the simple cotton shirt Neal wore.

There was a tension that hung between them,

and that tension had a name STONE HILL.

since the day of Neal's release from the solitary No Contact facility.

Stone Hill was the oubliette of the federal prison system.

Peter Burke had been angry, that Some one else had freed Neal.

Then He was grateful for their help in saving his friend. Because of them Neal was there to save him.

Now they were stuck in the same house with this big issue

and neither knew how to discuss it or what to say.

"After I accused you of stealing the treasure,

what really was going through your mind?" Peter asked.

"It hurt Peter I admit I had thought about it,

but I thought about what I had and I never intended to hide The treasure from you." Neal began,

When I found out that Moz had used my canvases to set that fire in the warehouse,

That hurt me too I was caught between two sides, and no matter what I did,

someone would get hurt if I went to the other.

Then you called Kramer in and it all went to hell.  
>Keller just added more pressure to the situation.<p>

I was trapped.

After Moz left and I found the Paper work for." Neal paused taking a breath.

"When I found the paperwork to send me back to Prison, That triggered some thing and I just couldn't take any more. When I was there, it was like I knew it didn't matter that no

one would miss me. But those slavers kidnapped me just as I was finally ready to end it."

I had to wait,

by that time I was the play thing of a bored Mobster's wife.

I tried to use the situation to recover, but the pain wouldn't go away.

By the time I finally got the chance and a way out, Here came Walker and his team. Neal looked at Peter.

I was back in Stone Hill under suicide watch.

They weren't wrong to keep an eye on me but I really

didn't care, I Knew would find another way.

Some one would blink, and that would be it.

But again just as I had decided to take the chance, here comes Franklin Denver,

again I was kept from ending it." Neal sighed

"Ever think the reason you were kept from ending it is

because It wasn't your fault, and you didn't deserve to die?

I messed up. sending you back the way I had." Burke Said. him.

Neal looked at him.

Neal didn't think before he said what he was thinking next.

There was no hesitation No looking for the right words or tactfulness or deciet.  
>"I was angry at you and Moz but mostly at myself.<br>I was there because I couldn't find a way to turn the treasure over to you,

with out hurting both of my friends.

Then you walked away, you didn't even look back,  
>that door closed and I was alone everything was gone Peter.<p>

There was nothing to hold on to and I chose to end it."

"When you said Sara was right to have left you that there was nothing left for you." Peter paused.

"There wasn't." Caffrey's eyes met Burkes.

"I was out, but in my mind I wasn't free. I never would be."

This revelation was hard for Peter to hear but He knew better to get Neal talking now

Finally Neal was telling him all the things he had kept from him.

How he had become a con. Peter suddenly realized why Neal was so comfortable with being on that anklet.

It surprised him, he had noticed the tan line around his friend's neck, But hadn't thought about what it was from.

"So this place you were taken to who ran it?" Peter asked.

Neal looked out the window. "Pat's Dad." He said.

"One night my dad came into my room and told me that "we were going for Ice cream." Neal Paused he was fighting an even greater pain than Just Stone Hill.

"I never saw Mom, She and Dad had been arguing

when I left for school. I came home, they were both gone,

and I made the only food I knew for sure how to make at the time.

By the time Dad got home the dishes and my homework were done and I had gone to bed.  
>It was odd for him to reward me even at the best of times but I was a kid.<p>

Peter looked at him. " And he was your father."

Neal looked at the scene out the window.

"There was no reason not to trust him." Neal added.

"We didn't get Ice cream he took me to Uncle Charle's Ranch and left me in the barn, he put me in this cage locked the

door walked away and didn't look back. I was his tribute to the clan." Neal met Peter's gaze.

"When You Left me at Stone Hill, I was back where I started. "The pain was no easier to endure than it had been that night." Neal told him

"Uncle Charles handed me over to another Uncle Frank Gieger,"

"I was being trained from the first day.

When I was fifteen, I was a willing Participant in jobs I was sent to do.

I had never been so much as seen. I had my taken first girl. I guess I was a favorite in some peverse way.

I was being taken to do a job, Some Rich guy was being dumped by his wife and wanted a painting forged so he could take the real one,

He also wanted the contents of his wife's safe there were proof of his affairs in there or something. Favorite or not I knew failure was literally death

I had seen a lot of failures, Execution attendance was mandatory.

Uncle Frank was the kind who enjoyed the slow painful killing of those who failed him."

The van blew a tire on the way back,

The men in the front of the truck were killed

Some how I was free.

I couldn't go back so I was on my own.

I didn't want to go back." Peter saw the other man looking at him.

"Uncle Charles died hunting his own daughter, I can't say what happened to him."

"I should have been free then but well let's just say you weren't the only person hunting me." Peter now knew Neal had been living in fear,  
>all this time, the anklet had been a security blanket for him. When that was gone Neal had only the pain and fear. Was it any wonder he tried to end his own life?" "You didn't resist when I came for you. Why not run?" Peter asked.<p>

Neal looked at him. The con sighed. "I didn't care by the time that sniper tried to kill you I was , numb to anything, the Possability that I would be sent back. made me unable to feel anything.

Sara had come to see me an hour or so before you showed up I guess I disappointed her. I tried to feel some thing but I couldn't. She left you came and were cuffing me I just stood there. My friend had come to return me to my grave. It was like the pain finally would let me go. I would rest at last. I was grateful for that."

Peter had to ask. "Was taking that bullet Just another suicide attempt?" " No, I saw my friend in danger and something woke me up."  
>Neal replied. "I couldn't let you die at the hands of that sniper. Not after you came for me. it was an odd sort of reasoning but seeing that you came for me, even if you were acting like a jerk " Neal Paused.<p>


	7. Chapter 7 Braving a new World

Pat and Kim finally exposed the traitor in the tean a probee as well as a janitor were caught, this led To OPR and several Agents in the DOJ As well as back to Philip Kramer. Peter sat looking at his old friend from across the table.

"You were advising me to send Neal back. to prepare myself for the inevitable how many other lives have you ended? Neal almost ended his own life because of you."

Burke couldn't believe how calm he was sounding inside he was furious. How he had steeled himself for this.

"You are supposed to be my friend. My mentor and now just the fact that you were busted everyone who ever worked with you are being seen as suspects. I shouldn't even be here but I had to ask one question, Why Neal?" Peter asked.

Kramer sighed. "It is in his family tree the genetics of his unique family line. He's very special and just putting him out to Stud could have been a money maker especially if he passes on the genetics that creates indiviuals like agent Riley."

"It was just about genetics?" Burke felt more than sick. "You intended to breed him like some kind of an animal? How could you even think of doing that to anyone?"

Kramer sighed. "In cases like this it's warranted. You don't realize that now but To lose that kind of a bloodline would be a greater tradgedy, than the FBI losing an asset."

Peter held back the rage within him. He couldn't believe that there were people who thought like this. Pat had celiac's disease, that gave her certain advantages, and Certain problems. Peter felt sick. "Neal took a bullet for me." Peter said. As he left the former director of DC ART Crimes. "That's not something I would have expected of him ever. But to find out you were out kidnap him, I have to wonder if you were trying to tell me it would be you that I'd be slapping the cuffs on?"

The latest addition to his team was standing out side. Pat stood there looking out of the window. Her expression told him everything. She had been listening and what she heard made her sick.

"So it's all about our genetics, that is what they wanted Neal for? That my cealiacs disease is some sort of a genetic boon? I admit I have an advantage because of my hieghtened senses, but for all the good they do, Peter I have a lot of problems I can go into overload. Kim has my back if they do but imagine how vulnerable, overloads can leave me? How could they wish this on anyone else?" Pat asked.

I don't know Pat. I'm sorry that you had to find out that way." Peter told her.  
>"What will you be telling Neal?" He asked.<p>

Pat looked at him. "What can I tell him?"

"When did you tell him what was on the flash drive everyone was chasing you for?"  
>Peter asked.<p>

"Uh that conversation was only to be between cin o Nin No body else." Pat said. "I will keep it that way." Pat told him. "I'll bring it when I come back from lunch. It's about time." Pat said.

Peter watched her walk away she got out of sight. as he turned to look back the holding cell he had just left alarm was set off, something wasn't right. He got to the elevators he found Pat barely holding off three men while a fourth was closing in on her from behind. This was who Peter took on The men ran off and Pat shook her head The alarm was shut off.

"Oh my head." Pat groaned after they fought the group off.

The men fled, because Peter began to see just how big a threat this was to both Neal and Pat. But also the future Of the bureau


	8. Chapter 8 The Renewal

Neal was healing Peter was as well He had to wonder how Caffrey could have gone so far

part of him thought it was a play a con just like Keller had pulled on the Russians

but wouldn't that have meant the sniper would have had to be in on the con?

"There's no ties between Logan Foxx and Neal,"

The file on his desk said it all Logan Foxx was not in on it

"Neal had admitted to being suicidal, So could he have some how have known

and tried to end it, leaving Logan Foxx to take the blame?"

Again the answer was no he would have had to know what was going to happen before it did.

Neal would have had to hire Logan Foxx.

"But Kramer had hired Foxx to kill Peter and secure Neal.

The bullet ripped into him and Neal's eyes met Peters. There was that calm trust he saw in Neal's eyes.

One bullet had ripped right through his friend tearing through his body as he fell.

The second lodged in his heart. Neal felt the pain, was gasping on the floor.

But was Calmly trusting in Peter to make it right.

"Boss, How are you holding up?" Diana asked.

"I'm fine, So How are the two new agents working out?"  
>Peter asked<p>

"One new agent it seems that a new wrinkle has been thrown in on The mess.

It seems Ranger Sheridan is being Recalled to B-Company." She handed Peter the file,

Kim looked at Pat in shock. "But Pat has to be able to come!"

"Kim, Im alu Tolonas.

"Cin innas Alu Noro Erui. Cin Innas Brona Erui."Kim said.

"Is it a senatorial order?" Kim asked.

"No, It's Captain Walker he couldn't recall both and the governor doesn't want Pat back

she ruined his chance for the White House."Diana said. Kim looked at Pat

"Gaw innas cin Brona?"

"Im anno Nin Parfnas Nao, ti Nao Anna Anim Nao heb Anim Cuina." Pat Replied.

Kim nodded Peter watched the pair "Im innas alu su!" Kim said

"Kim you have to." Pat said,

"Besides I'm safe enough here and you won't have to put up with my dumb relatives they are all gone thanks to Charlie."

"But they know what will happen to you, This isn't right. If I go home you..."

"Kim, I told Peter and Reese Everything they have my two seventeen file

. There's no problem I'll be fine." Pat told her.

Kim had to leave in three days She spent them in her room

THen very early She got up and Looked in on Pat.

Who she had sedated the night before.

Tears on her face she walked out of the building.

Locking the door then putting her keys back into the mail slot.

"Na Mae Nin thel." She left quietly arriving at the airport in time to meet

Walker and argue her case. Then went back to Texas.

Neal and the team looked out for Riley.

Seeing her locked on her hearing, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to cover.

Peter looked at him with a smile Pat came out of it shaking her head the haze clearing from her mind.

Neal was looking at the scene as the rest of the team Closed in on the ware house. Neal Looked at Peter.  
>The raid, was over in seconds The two of them had to take care of Pat.<p>

Who was having increased problems, with her senses small things set them off.

And threatened to leave her in a dangerous condition.

Neal had moved into The Apartment Kim had left behind.

Mozzie found him holding Pat after she collapsed one Morning.

He could only hold her and whisper softly.

But this condition quickly subsided as Pat got Adjusted.

Neal would be needed on the team to help her but the pair were

working hard to make it work Neal had Sara to help him deal with the stresses of

having Pat around. She had a relative who had the same situation.

Neal found it a comfort to have her around.

Peter and Hughes watched this It was a renewal of the Team's bond

as well as Peter and Neal's own bond that was occurring.

He saw his friend healing in spirit after Stone Hill and all that followed it.

Peter was glad to have something close to normal.


End file.
